


The thing

by AtomwaveHeadcanons (ColdAtomHeadcanons)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M, The Flash Season 3 episode 8, This is mine, atomwaveweek2016, don't take this seriously, everyone has a crackish story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/AtomwaveHeadcanons
Summary: Mick’s pretty sure Haircut’s not even aware he’s doing it. He usually doesn’t notice the small smiles that makes everyone want to kidnap him and hide him that he’s shooting around. He doesn’t notice how his attention can get focused on one thing, sometimes one person, making them feel like they are the most important thing in the world. He doesn’t notice how his lips part, his mouth opening just a bit when he’s fascinated with something, how his eyes glitter when he’s listening to something that interests him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly funny take on the last Flash episode :) Don't take it too seriously.

Mick’s pretty sure Haircut’s not even aware he’s doing it. He usually doesn’t notice the small smiles that makes everyone want to kidnap him and hide him that he’s shooting around. He doesn’t notice how his attention can get focused on one thing, sometimes one person, making them feel like they are the most important thing in the world. He doesn’t notice how his lips part, his mouth opening just a bit when he’s fascinated with something, how his eyes glitter when he’s listening to something that interests him.

Mick’s sure he doesn’t notice the way he’s staring at the Robin Hood, like he’s Christmas wish come true. Mick’s sure that he doesn’t think anything of the pats on the back, of the hug they share, of how Hood stares at him, checks him over – to make sure that he’s alright or to see something that he’s not going to touch ever, if Mick’s has anything to say about that. And he does. He  _so_ does.

Mick can’t stop the growl coming from the back of his throat. Or maybe he just doesn’t bother to.

It makes Hood look at him, narrow his eyes, but Haircut looks at him too.

“You okay, Mick?” He asks and Mick shrugs.

“Yeah. This sandwich just sucks.” He grumbles and Ray winces.

“Too much vegetables there for you, isn’t there? Not their fault, they didn’t know. I’ll just make a new one for you, how about that?” He asks, smiling, the whole sunshine in his face before he turns and disappears inside the Waverider while The Flash comes up with their training program.

Mick can still feel the Hood glaring at him. He doesn’t care.

* * *

 

Mick tells himself it’s not Haircut’s fault. It’s only obvious that there would be people fawning over him, with him being so social.

That doesn’t mean that Mick doesn’t want to bite the glasses hand off whenever she touches Ray.

“We agreed on not killing or setting anyone on fire today. Other than the aliens.” Sara reminds him when she comes close enough and Mick glares.

“They are aliens in our city.” He drawls and Sara smirks.

“Nice try. No.” She shakes her head and glances over. “What do you have against Felicity anyway? She’s a sweetheart.”

“She’s way too touchy with Haircut. Can’t keep her hands off him.”

“Is that so?” Sara asks and looks over again, where the Glasses is currently rubbing Raymond’s back. “Well… they did share a history. I think Ray was really in love with her at one point.”

Mick bares his teeth. If they are supposed to pick up on and destroy the abominations in history, then they really need to stop that relationship from ever happening.

Sara laughs at him when he tells her so, patting his back and telling him to grow up and learn to share his toys.

* * *

 

The Hood is horrible. The Glasses is even worse. But the new alien girl…. The new alien girl is the  _worst_. She’s smiling at Ray, beaming at him and when she sees Haircut’s interested, she shows off. She shows off the flying, the heat vision that’s nothing compared to Mick’s heat gun.

Haircut’s staring at her with wide eyes, whispering ‘awesome’ and ‘cool’ far too often for Mick’s liking. Then The Flash has to go and mess up, making the Super-period a leader and Mick wants to kick  _him_  as well.

“Are we sure this is the right place?” Haircut asks and Mick frowns. Who cares. The president sucks anyway. Not like they couldn’t survive without him.

“This is the last place the President’s tracer gave a signal, must be nearby.” The Super Alien says when she lands next to them.   “Yep. He’s there.”

“How do you know that?” Mick asks, his eyes narrowing and the woman dares to shrug.

“I can see him. Oh, X-Ray vision.”

“Wooow.” Ray says quietly from behind Mick and Mick growls, before he smirks.

“Oh, you can see everyone’s bits with those little peepers, ah?” Mick asks, his eyes wide and crazy. If she just mentions looking at Raymond, she’s  _toast_. Super loser’s eyes widen and she quickly shakes her head.

“No, no I-“ Maybe she’s smarter than Mick gave her credit for. It’s still nice to see her stuttering over her own words like that and maybe if she continues that way Haircut will see that she’s just a Super schmuck.

“Ignore him.” Sara says, rolling her eyes at Mick and Mick glares. Of course. Sara just has to mess the little fun Mick can have. It’s like Wild West all over again. Only there Mick didn’t have to burn everyone’s ass just to stop them from ogling Raymond.

“How did you get the name HeatWave?” The alien asks and Mick tries his best not to smirk.

“I burnt my family alive and I like to light things on fire.” Sara said that lighting aliens on fire was okay. Technically speaking, this is alien as well.

“Ah.” The girl looks mildly horrified. “That’s a colorful backstory.”

“Well, my shrink thinks so.” Mick smiles, baring all his teeth in the process. “By the way, I’m not gonna call you Supergirl. It’s stupid.” It might Raymond give ideas too, ones that Mick wouldn’t be too fond of.

“You can call me Kara.” The girl offers and Mick shakes his head.

“That won’t work either.” No way was he going to remind Raymond of her name. He might remember it and then it would be just second Glasses. Haircut has this horrible habit of falling in love with people that are nice to him. Or the people that are nice in general.

“What are you gonna shout if you need my help?”

Mick pretends to think about that.

“Skirt.”

“Seriously?” Speedy Gonzales asks and Mick nods.

“Seriously. And I’m not gonna need your help.” He’d rather burn his own hand off before he does that. He turns, pushing at Haircut’s armored chest.

“Move.”

Mick will make sure that Haircut won’t need Skirt’s help either. Especially with those weird eyes of hers. He growls and makes sure to stand right behind Ray, so Skirt wouldn’t get an eyeful.

“Mick?” Ray asks, his eyes hidden behind the helmet slightly. “Are you alright?”

“Just peachy.” Mick growls and does his best to ignore the look Ray’s throwing him over his shoulder.

“Are you sure? Because if not, we can just talk about this.”

They can’t, because they’re too busy being mind-controlled by the aliens.

* * *

 

“Where’s Haircut?” Mick asks, his eyes narrowed when Flash comes back alone. He was with him and now he’s _not_ , and there’s something wrong with the way the guy can’t even look at him.

“The aliens took him.”

Mick stares, then his fingers curl around the Heatgun and he growls. He’s getting Raymond back. And when he does, they’re going to have a talk about this _thing_ that Ray does to make even the aliens want him!

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ray’s legs are shaking when his feet touch the ground, Cisco and Felicity are screaming into the comm with excitement and Ray tries to smile but he can’t. His heart’s still beating too quickly, his chest’s heaving and his mind buzzing with the need to make sure everyone’s safe. They might’ve stopped the weapon, but that doesn’t mean everyone’s alright, and Ray needs to check it is so, because he’s not prepared to say goodbye to anyone and-

“Haircut.” Voice growls from behind him, before he’s pulled back. He can see arms winding themselves around the torso of the suit, but he can’t feel them. He can’t feel them and that’s not enough. Seeing them is not enough hand he needs more _right now_.  

He pulls out of Mick’s arms quickly, pushing the helmet off his head, letting it fall to the ground. It lands with a loud sound, but Ray can’t care about that right now. Instead his hands fly to Mick’s face, pull him closer and Ray presses a kiss against Mick’s lips, needy and desperate. Asking, _begging_ Mick to be alright.

There’s a quiet groan and Ray can almost imagine Mick rolling his eyes. They are in the middle of the street making a spectacle out of themselves and if there’s something Mick hates it’s the public display of affection.

But Ray doesn’t _want_ to let Mick go, he needs to feel him just a bit longer, needs to touch him longer. He needs to make sure this is reality, not just another dream the aliens forced on Ray. But Mick’s pulling away already, and Ray can’t be blamed for the quiet whine escaping his throat.

Mick’s going to push Ray away. He’s going to glare and then turn away, walk off. He’s going to be pissed off for days and Ray won’t know what to do.

Only Mick’s not. He holds Ray at arm’s reach, he’s frowning and his eyes are running over his face, almost frantically.

“Haircut.” He growls. There’s something wrong about the word, something off about the tone and when one of Mick’s hands let go of Ray’s arm, just to burry itself into Ray’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly, Ray gasp. His eyes slip close and he can almost get lost in the moment, but Mick’s fingers pull at his hair lightly, forcing Ray’s attention back onto the man. “Are you alright?” The words are neutral once again, but Ray finally understands the stormy expression on Mick’s face. Mick’s actually worried about him.

It makes Ray’s nerves settle a bit as the warmth fills Ray’s chest and he can feel the smile on his own lips.

Mick stares at him, then rolls his eyes.

“I won’t believe you anyway. You’d just keep quiet about some internal bleeding or something.” Which is a bit unfair, because Ray at least has his suit. Mick has nothing just his gun. “We’re getting Gideon to check you over. ” He growls, dragging Ray to the ship.  

“Where are you two going?” Nate yells and Mick huffs.

“I’m getting Haircut out of that stupid suit of his.” The suit is _not_ stupid. It’s also new and Ray and Cisco are going to make some neat upgrades to it and-

Sara wolf-whistles and grins.

“Don’t forget to meet us outside the Waverider in half an hour.” She grins, wiggling her eyebrows and Ray stares before turning to Mick.

“She thinks we’re going to have sex together!”

Mick doesn’t stop, just shrugs, throwing Ray a look over his shoulder.

“She’s not wrong.”

… fine. Ray can live with that.


End file.
